


Can't Sleep.

by Voidfrick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Grubscars, M/M, Making Out, Meteorstuck, Purring Trolls, Retcon Timeline, Sleepy Cuddles, awkward boys, karkat has a huge ass crush lmao, so does dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfrick/pseuds/Voidfrick
Summary: ***EDIT*** PLEASE STOP READING THIS ITS OLD, BAD, AND FUCKING WEIRD? CONSIDER MY NEWER FICS, THANKS.A crushing Karkat gets a late night unexpected visitor...and some "premium A+ quality Strider™ brand cuddles."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for so long and I am forever grateful to whoever dares to read the fic below. Seriously, thank you.

Karkat sat awake, staring at the ceiling. He had a problem. A tall, blonde, _hot_ problem. It was all he could think about anymore. Sure, it was better than thinking about dead friends and a society shattered by doomsday meteors, but it was still a problem. He couldn't even look at Dave without his face heating up or thinking about his teeth grazing his neck, fingers brushing across his grubscars... _fuck_. This was even more so a problem now that Dave was the only asshole he really talked to on the meteor. Terezi was off doing god knows what with Vriska, Rose and Kanaya were probably pailing each other at this very moment and who knew where Gamzee was. Dave was there though, and seemed to have the same problem as him...so naturally they solved it with each other. Unfortunately his bulge wanted to be acquainted with Dave as well. He flipped around and buried his face in his pillows. He couldn't figure out how to get a new recoopricoon, so Dave had taught him how to alchemize a "bed." It was admittedly kinda nice. He let his mind wander again, thinking about how comfortable he was and how much more comfortable he would be in Dave's arms. He purred at the thought, face flushing in embarrassment. He couldn't believe himself, purring over Dave fucking Strider of all people. Seriously what the hel- Someone knocked on the door. He lifted his head out of his pillows and looked at it, trying to suppress his purring. "Who is it and what the fuck do you want?"

Dave opened the door, looking kind of embarrassed. Karkat almost lost it. His glasses were nowhere to be seen, and that wasn't the only thing missing. So was his shirt. Karkat stared at him, words getting caught in his throat. Dave began to speak. "Listen...uhh...I know it's late and this is really fucking weird and stupid but... uhh...fuck...God damn it nevermind." Dave moved to shut the door but Karkat stopped him. "Wait! Wait...Do you want me? I mean...What do you want from me?" He mentally kicked himself. Dave started to panic. "Listen nevermind it's fine, nothing wrong over here please move on to the next station." Karkat sat up. "Listen I'm not gonna fucking kill you over this shit. What he hell do you want, a blowjob?" Dave turned bright red. "What no?! I can't sleep I just wanna sleep with you...wait no! Not like that! Fuck..." Karkat turned bright red as well, slowly dying. Dave started to ramble. "Look if you don't want to we don't have to you can ignore me and never talk to me again cause I'm so fucking weird and awful an-" Karkat cut him off. "Dave...Fuck it's fine just...uhh...just c'mere...I guess..." Dave hesitated and Karkat patted the spot next to him on the bed. "...I can't sleep either, asshole." Dave slowly walked in and sat next to him, avoiding eye contact. 

"Y-you sure?" He asked again, not believing Karkat. "Positive." Karkat purred, not able to contain it any longer. He turned a darker red and flipped away from Dave, curling up in a little ball, trying to stop his purring. Dave stared at him. "Oh my god are you...?" He placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the vibrations. "No I'm not you fucking asshole prick scumbag get your hands off of me!" Karkat flailed around and his face turned a even darker red. A soft purring was steady in his voice. Dave chucked a little bit and laid on his side, facing him. "Karkat oh my god..." Karkat hugged a pillow close to him and buried his face in it. "Bro that's the cutest god damn thing I've ever seen." Karkat squeezed the pillow. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He half growled half purred. Dave lightly pressed a hand into his back. It was cool compared to Karkat's normally hot body temperature. It felt comforting, so naturally he pressed his back into his hand. Thankfully Dave didn't notice. "Karkat what the hell...why are you so warm? Do you have a fever?" Karkat unburied his face from the pillow, still purring. "No dumbass. I don't even know what a fever is. Didn't you notice how warm I was when you hugged me?" Dave looked at him questioningly. "What? When have I ever hugged you? Honestly I think this is the closest I've ever gotten to you without you flipping your shit." Karkat tensed up. "O-oh...I thought that was...a thing..that happened at some point...I mean...this whole time you could have been hugging me...if you wanted...and I wouldn't have flipped out...probably...Not that I want you to...I don't want you to...I'm just stating that could have been a fucking thing that you could have been doing but you didn't so I guess you're staying in the shitty status of "never fucking hugged Karkat" for the rest of your life and-" Dave cut him off. "Karkat. Do you want the premium A+ quality Strider™ brand cuddles? Cause you're really starting to sound like it." Karkat's dark blush returned. "Absolutely not! Why the fucking hell shit fuck would you think that!? All I was saying is that y-" Dave wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, nuzzling his neck and smirking. Karkat froze and his purring became much louder. Dave was a cool blanket around Karkat and Karkat was a warm pillow to Dave.

"Yeah. Really sounds like you weren't _dying_ waiting for me to do that." Dave whispered into his neck. Karkat pushed back into him, feeling his skin against the back of his shirt. He silently cursed his shirt for being there but verbally cursed out Dave. "Fuck you, you nooklicking bulgemuncher!" The image of Dave between his legs flashed through his mind and it sent a shudder down his spine. "Fuck you..." Dave chucked a little, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Gimme a time and a date, babe. I'll do the nook licking and the bulge munching for you if you really want." Karkat curled up into a little ball. "Daaaave!" Dave nuzzled his neck again. "Kidding." Karkat uncurled slightly, causing Dave's arm to shift across Karkat's grubscar. "Aah! D-Dave!" he chirped. Dave stared wide-eyed at Karkat. "W-what did I just do?" Karkat stuttered back, "Arm...M-move your arm." He slid his arm down, earning a gasp of pleasure from Karkat. "Fuck..." he whispered. "Shit...sorry..." Dave said, still sitting there frozen. "What the ever living fuck did I just do to you?" Karkat awkwardly looked at him. "You...rubbed against one of my...grubscars." Dave looked at him confused. "I rubbed your... what?" Karkat sighed and pulled up his shirt a little. He revealed the bright red streaks on his sides. "Those..." Dave stared at them and Karkat froze for a second. "W-wait. Why are you still hugging me?" Dave uncurled from him and shot back as if Karkat just slapped him. "Fuck...fuck...sorry..." Karkat mentally kicked himself again. "No...it...nevermind." Karkat flipped back away from him, biting his lip. They were silent for a moment before Dave spoke up again. "What do those grubscars even do?" Karkat hesitated for a moment. "Well...that's where my extra grub legs used to be...now they're just kinda really fucking...sensitive." Dave flipped his head turned toward Karkat. "Wait did I hurt you?" Karkat blushed harder. "N-No...it...it doesn't hurt but..." Dave blushed as well, realizing. "Oh fuck. Uh...sorry... Shit I didn't mean to alien finger you...fuck..." Another image flashed through Karkat's mind and he bit his lip again for half a second. "No...that would be if you somehow managed to get down to my god damn nook and...uh...I'm gonna stop fucking talking..."

Dave's eyes wandered to Karkat's pulled up shirt. He was small and his gray skin was smooth and firm. It made him wonder where he would be able to squeeze him. He managed to convince himself he didn't just think that and let his eyes wander to the grubscars. They were bright red and even warmer than the rest of him. He really wanted to touch them again. He really didn't know why, but the little gasp Karkat let out still echoed in his mind. No it didn't. Totally not at all. He didn't wanna touch them again, not even a little. Nope. ...Fuck it, he was gonna do it. He was just too fucking hot. "Karkat." Karkat turned to him. "Hmm?" Dave sighed and wrapped his arms back around him. "Please don't flip out...I kinda wanna stay like this for a while..." Karkat's eyes widened and his purring started up again. He felt Dave's arms rest down on his grubscars and he buried his face in his neck, biting his lip hard to suppress a chirp. He should have ripped his throat out...but it felt so damn nice. Dave slowly shifted his arms downwards, dragging them across his grubscars. The feeling was electrifying. Karkat never thought it would feel that good...it felt even better now that his shirt wasn't muffling the sensation. Karkat let out a series of chirps and explicatives as he continued his way down. He should have yelled at Dave but he couldn't...not when he was doing this to him. It was like all his intimate fantasies slowly unraveling into the real world. Karkat didn't care about muffling his feelings anymore. "Dave please fucking rub them...please..." Dave blushed a little, smirking. This was the hottest he'd ever heard Karkat sound. He moved his hands down and slowly rubbed them back and forth.

Karkat quickly cupped a hand to his mouth, panting into it. He avoided moaning Dave's name like he did after waking up from every one of those god damn dreams. Dave's heart was pounding at a thousand miles an hour. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him more than anything in the world. He couldn't...that would make him gay. He was not gay. He was not getting hard off the noises Karkat was making. He was not getting off at all. He wasn't imagining waking up to Karkat cuddled into his side, purring softly in his sleep. He wasn't slowly starting to rub faster, earning more noises from Karkat. He wasn't imagining Karkat saying "I love you" to him after a bad day, or any day really. He wasn't a fucking fag. He didn't like boys at all. He didn't want to taste Karkat's lips on hi-Karkat pulled him down into a deep tongue kiss. Dave immediately started kissing back, trying to find the best way to kiss the blushing and purring mess that was Karkat.

Karkat was in fucking paradise. Dave's hands rapidly worked at his sides while his lips worked with Karkat's. Karkat let out all his repressed feelings into the kiss as affectionaly as possible. All he could feel was Dave. All he could think was Dave. He never thought this would ever be possible, and it was so much better than the fantasies his brain created in his sleep. Their lips worked together perfectly, almost as if it was all planned, a wonderful dance. Dave's hands seem to know exactly how to shift and move, causing fireworks to go off inside him. Karkat began to wonder what came next.

Would they date? Would they stop talking? What even were they? Did Dave really truly mean every little flick in his tongue and twitch of his fingers? What was gonna happen to them? He broke the kiss, trying to get his breath back, mind still racing. Dave was panting as well, hands sliding down to rest below Karkat's grubscars. Karkat looked up into Dave's eyes. In all the crimson red, he could see the glow of passion. He could see his eyes glittering with feeling and happiness. Best of all, he couldn't see even a tiny flicker of regret. Somehow, with just that one look, he knew everything was gonna be okay. He buried his face in Dave's chest and smiled. He felt Dave bury his face in his hair, nuzzling him gently. After a long pause, Karkat spoke.

"So uh...Dave?" Dave hummed his reply. "Hmm?" Karkat hesitated for a moment, thinking of what to say and how to say it. "You can...uh.....shit.....you can sleep in here whenever you want. You don't even have to ask..."

Dave placed a gentle kiss on top of Karkat's head. "Think Ima have to sleep in here for a while...ya know...just in case the nightmares come back." Karkat closed his eyes and smiled blissfully into Dave's chest.

"Goodnight."  
"Night, Karkat." 

Karkat relaxed and drifted to sleep. He would start the "What are we?" conversation in the morning. He had never been happier in his entire life, he was sure. 

 

And for the record, he was right. The bed was ten times more comfortable with Dave wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> *wheezes* ivE BEEN WORKING ON THIS SINCE JULY hMNNNGM


End file.
